


[PODFIC] The Company That You Keep

by EpicOtaku, midnitestar421



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 9YL AU, Affairs, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Some Fluff, Teenage Hormones, Time Skips, karmagisa- Freeform, slight karmanami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOtaku/pseuds/EpicOtaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitestar421/pseuds/midnitestar421
Summary: All I wanted was a marriage that was something more...All I wanted was for him to finally be mine... And all he wanted was for me to forgive him...But love was never that easy. Could we all finally get the love that we deserved? Multiple POV's. 9YL AU. Karamgisa AND slight Karmanami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Company That You Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905) by [midnitestar421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnitestar421/pseuds/midnitestar421). 



Thank you for deciding to listen to The Company That You Keep. This is a podfic of Midnitestar421 's popular Assassination Classroom fanfiction. Permission has been given by the author to record this. This will all be put into a full file once the fanfiction is completed but for now it will be posted in sections. I hope everyone enjoys listening and please leave a comment or a kudo on either the podfic or the orginal works. :) 

 

Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12065477/1/The-Company-That-You-Keep

Archive: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905/chapters/18845701

Chapter 1 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?vv0amxevwh31d6n


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking these chapters out a little faster than my other podfic because they are shorter but here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy!

Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12065477/1/The-Company-That-You-Keep

Archive: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905/chapters/18845701

Chapter 2 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?lddzxz9jzu9n7e3


	3. Chapter 3

So here is Chapter 3 everyone. This podfic is going to be a little different in a sense that certain chapters will be voice by the actual author of this fanfiction as she plays Karma's point of view. Hopefully this keeps the podfic new an fresh for you all. Enjoy!

 

Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12065477/1/The-Company-That-You-Keep

Archive: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905/chapters/18845701

Chapter 3 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?eptccwmv9bmcrtq


	4. Chapter 4

Posting another two chapters today! Things will be slowing down a bit on this one until the chapters get posted up on the Archive version. 

 

Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12065477/1/The-Company-That-You-Keep

Archive: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905/chapters/18845701

Chapter 4 Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?56u1e09ydm4tyly


	5. Chapter 5

From here on the postings will be slow and relative to when the version of this fanfiction gets the chapters posted on. Please bare with us and we both hope you enjoy the podfic! :)

 

Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12065477/1/The-Company-That-You-Keep

Archive: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222905/chapters/18845701

Chapter 5 Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/lxplq5s1auzvc98/CTYK_Ch_5.mp3


End file.
